Living the life of Jessie
by TheDjangoMcHylistz
Summary: REAL LIFE FANFICTION! Peyton List moves to a new school and has a new best friend, Dylan Jackson. Dylan goes with Peyton, on set of ' Jessie ', and he meet's the cast and crew. They simply love him. What happens if a guest star is away? Will Dylan have to fill in for them? Problems spin out of control, Romance is bloomed and hearts are broken.
1. Chapter 1

Hiya People, This is a real life fanfiction. So that means that the character's in my story, are real life people except for a few people who i made up ( who are basically all the people at ' Desmond High ' ) So Enjoy, review and follow! You all are rad.

* * *

Dylan Jackson stared across the classroom and out the window, first day of school and he was already bored.

"Dylan! Are you even listening to me? "Asked Ms Valentina

"Yeah, " said Dylan carelessly, still looking out the window.

"Well, what was I just telling the class?" she asked

"Wasn't it hearing it once, bad enough?" retorted Dylan

The class laughed.

"Dylan," sighed Ms Valentina, closing her eyes, "go to Mr Walker's office"

Dylan got up, slung his bag over his shoulder, with a smirk spread across his pale face, he left the room. He whistled carelessly as he sauntered down the empty hall way, flicking his brown hair out of his eyes.

Dylan was a 16 year old boy, with such light brown hair, that it was almost blonde. He had warm amber eyes and was reasonably tall. He was an all-round good-looking guy.

He took a left and walked into the office, flashing a small grin at the office lady, he took a seat outside his principal's office.

Xavier Walker was a reasonable guy; he used to be in a band, The Django McHylistz. He had a moustache and a beard. He had dark brown hair and was often rocking a snap back hat.

Dylan pulled his iPod out of his bag, put the ear buds in, closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the lyrics.

"Dylan, " said Mr Walker's voice

"Oh, hey Walker, " said Dylan, slowly opening his eyes

"In trouble again?"

Dylan nodded and put his iPod back in his bag.

"Xavier, Xavier Walker, " called a blonde lady walking towards them.

Dylan blanked out after that, the most beautifulest girl he had ever laid eyes on was behind her. She had long blonde hair, hazel eyes and a Colgate smile. It was like she was modelling their school uniform. Dylan was stunned. She was flawless.

"This is my daughter, Peyton List" said the lady "and my son Spencer"

"Hello, Mrs List, please, come in "Mr Walker said leading the way into his office.

Peyton and Spencer sat down, on the right of Dylan. Dylan turned slightly. Peyton, the beautiful girl, was sitting next to HIM.

Peyton noticed Dylan looking, "hi, I'm Peyton, I'm new here, "extending her hand

"Dylan, "he said taking her hand

Peyton smiled. Dylan's heart raced.

"And I'm Spencer, her twin brother"

"Wait, twin?" asked Dylan confused

"He dyes his hair brown," explained Peyton "we used to look a lot more similar"

"Ohhh" said Dylan "so what year are you guys in?"

"Year 10 " answered Spencer

"No way! I'm in year 10, too"

"Maybe you could give us a tour, "said Peyton smiling

"Uhhh…. I don't know"

Peyton's face dropped

" no,no,no! Not in that way "said Dylan panicking, " it's just, I got sent here for being ' rude ', sooo..."

"Ohhh " said Peyton

"I would love to…..really." Dylan said, " ummm….. I should stop talking, shouldn't I? "

Peyton smiled, "would be a good idea"

Dylan closed his mouth and looked at his feet, 'IDIOT ' he thought

Over a period of a month, Peyton and Dylan became best friends….. Of course he wanted them to be more than friends, but hey, it was something.

They hanged around Spencer and Dylan's previous best friend, Nick Rodgers, who was now best friends with Spencer.

Soon enough, Peyton was the crush of everyone at Desmond high. Dylan found out about Peyton's past. How she and her brothers (she has a younger brother, Phoenix) were actor and models, but gave it a break for a better education. Peyton was the only one still acting.

Peyton was on a Disney Hit show, ' Jessie '. She bought Dylan along because Spencer was out at a basketball game. Dylan met the cast, they all had different personalities but they were family, they all had each other's backs. After a couple of rehearsals, Dylan was friends with the whole cast and crew. Debby Ryan who played Jessie, helped him and Peyton with homework and often took the cast and friends, who she calls nuggets, out either to concerts, movies or amusement parks such as Disney land.


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, I'm sorry I haven't updated this story, it's just not that many people had read it, or review or what not. Anyways thanks for reading, and please review and favorite this story. **

* * *

Cameron Boyce (Luke) played football with him, and taught him some breakdancing moves.

Skai Jackson (Zuri) often played pranks on the cast with him; she also liked telling him jokes.

Karan Brar (Ravi) loved watching TV with him and also loved playing pranks on the other cast members.

Chis Galya (Tony) and Kevin Chamberlin (Bertrum) taught him study tips. Dylan was now one of the school's top students, due to Peyton.

Peyton soon took Dylan to every filming and rehearsal, which was great for Dylan, because he was having such fun with the cast and Peyton.

* * *

"Oh no, "said Debby panicking "Seth can't make it"

"Huh?" mumbled Karan with half a candy bar hanging out of his mouth.

"He's with his mother," explained Debby "she was in a car accident"

"And we need someone to fill in for him, "said Peyton taking a seat next to Dylan.

"Bad news" announced Cameron "all the others can't make it under such short notice"

Peyton turned to Dylan, resting her arm on his shoulder

"Dylan can you do me a HUGE favour "she said.

He couldn't say no to her puppy dog eyes, "course Pey "he said, giving in.

"Can you take Seth's place…..? Purleeassee"

"What?! Why can't someone else do it? "He said with butterflies in his stomach.

"No-one else is here, "said Debby grabbing his hands and was too, had the puppy dog eyes plastered all over her face.

Dylan couldn't help it; he had two beautiful women with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, what do I do?"

"Yes!" yelled Peyton in victory and jumped up in joy.

Dylan slowly got to his feet and almost fell as Peyton jumped on him, for a bear hug. He grinned.

'' You are the best friend ever! "She said letting him go.

Dylan walked to make-up deep in thought, 'Friend '. The word repeated itself, over and over again in his head. Taunting him.

"Hey Dylan, "said Debby coming in.

"hey Debs"

"I think it's really nice….. What you're doing "she said

"Did I really have a choice," said Dylan looking sideways, "you guys had your puppy dog eyes on"

Debby laughed "still… "

"So what do I do?" asked Dylan

"Ohhh, I forgot you weren't at the script reading"

"Uhhh… "Said Dylan with a blank look on his face

"Don't worry you hardly speak " reassured Debby, lightly punching his shoulder, "you'll do great, "before exiting the room.

"Right " said Dylan sarcastically, to no-one.

"Hey Dylan, "said Peyton walking in

"Hey " he muttered

"Hey, what's up?" she asked concerned

"Ummm….. I've never acted before; I'm scared I'll screw up"

"Dylan, it's ok if you stuff up, everyone stuffs up, even professionals"

"But- " started Dylan

"It's ok, we won't judge you, you're a beginner, we'll understand"

Dylan faked a smile.

"I have to go help Debby with her outfit, see ya in a bit "said Peyton getting up.

"See ya"

"Ok, everyone places "ordered Gorden, the director.

Dylan stood behind Gorden and watched as Peyton made her way to the Ross' kitchen. Debby took her place next to the fridge, Karan sat opposite Peyton and Skai was standing behind Peyton.

"Ok, action"

Peyton looks into the distance.

"Oh no, boy problems, "spoke Debby looking over

"How would you know? "Asked Karan in his Indian accent.

"Oh trust me; I know "replied Debby

"She's probably crushing on Hottie lomotty with the swimmer's body "stated Skai grabbing a pancake.

"Huhh?" said Karan

"You have been watching WAY too much Hannah Montana, "accused Debby

"I know… isn't it great, "said Skai stuffing the pancake in her mouth.

What'supp people "announced Cameron almost running into the camera's shot

"Our dear sister, Emma is crushing on someone" said Karan gesturing at Peyton

"It's Hottie lom- " started Skai

"It's NOT Hottie… ummm. What?! "Laughed Debby

"CUT!" yelled Gorden

"What? Hottie… "Said Debby still laughing

"Hottie lomotty… "Said Skai slowly, holding in her laughter

"With the swimmer's body, got it" chuckled Debby

"Ok, you got it now Debby? " asked Gorden "and could you say it to camera 3. Dylan would you do the honours"

Dylan took the board, "scene 1, take 2 " he said before snapping the top down.

"It's not Hottie lomotty with the swimmer's body "declared Debby grabbing Skai's arm dragging her out of the camera shot.

"Uh huh "said Cameron" you know, when someone says what 'sup people, you reply, NOT MUCH"

"Well… there IS something our dear sister. Emma is -"

"I know "yelled Cameron "crushing on someone"

"Ok, good gosh"

"And I know who it is "declared Cameron grinning

"You do?" asked Peyton, as if snapping out of a trance.

"Yep " smirked Cameron popping the ' p'

"And you're not mad? "Asked Peyton, worried

"Why would I be?" asked Cameron taking a gulp of milk

"I mean he IS your best friend, " replied Peyton

"WHAT!" yelled Cameron spitting all the milk into Karan's face?

"CUT" ordered Gorden


End file.
